


Forbidden Fruit

by captainziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, always-a-girl!Harry, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainziall/pseuds/captainziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Louis's fault.<br/>He married Eleanor as soon as he found out about she was pregnant. It was the right thing to do, it's how he was raised.<br/>Louis sometimes wishes he didn't go out that night and meet the most interesting and weird woman he has ever come across.</p><p>But if he said that, he'd be lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

It wasn’t Louis’s fault.

Okay, maybe it was but what else could he do? 

It gave him a rush, it gave him some excitement in his life. So maybe Louis isn’t really in the wrong here. Maybe everyone was just overreacting, making him out to be the bad guy in this situation. He couldn't help it, really he couldn't.

And little Blair has no idea what was happening. She had no idea why her family was always fighting, always yelling and screaming at each other. Why mummy and daddy sometimes didn't talk or sleep in the same room.

Sometimes Louis wished he didn’t go out that night and meet Harriet, (well, Harry for short)

But if he said that, he’d be lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Long time no see people!  
> I love fics like this, always a girl who ever and one of the other boys  
> Woo!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> more shall be up soon x


End file.
